mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2017–18 Manchester United F.C. season
|} The 2017–18 season is Manchester United's 26th season in the Premier League, and their 43rd consecutive season in the top flight of English football. United will compete in the Premier League, FA Cup, League Cup and UEFA Champions League. They will enter the Premier League as five-time defending champions and as four-time defending champions to both the FA and EFL Cups. Players Results 'Friendlies' |goals2 = Cavani Živković Bagnack Pulisic Lozano |stadium = StubHub Center |location = Carson, California, United States |attendance = 25,667 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Živković Bale |stadium = Rio Tinto Stadium |location = Sandy, Utah, United States |attendance = 20,241 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Cavani |goals2 = |stadium = NRG Stadium |location = Houston, Texas, United States |attendance = 67,401 |referee = Ismail Elfath (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Cavani Bagnack Pulisic |stadium = Levi's Stadium |location = San Francisco, California, United States |attendance = 65,109 |referee = Kevin Scott (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Bagnack Cá |stadium = FedExField |location = Landover, Maryland, United States |attendance = 80,162 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Lozano Pulisic |stadium = Ullevall Stadion |location = Oslo, Norway |attendance = 25,137 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Mkhitaryan Bagnack |goals2 = |stadium = Aviva Stadium |location = Dublin, Ireland |attendance = 50,000 |referee = |result = W }} 'FA Community Shield' Kjær Ronaldo Modric Hummels |goals2 = Azpilicueta Alonso Willian Bakayoko |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 83,325 |referee = Robert Madley |result = w }} 'Premier League' Cavani , Ronaldo Živkovic Gauld Shaw |goals2 = Zabaleta Ogbonna |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 91,795 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = W |stack = yes }} Cavani Gauld Illarramendi Živković Ronaldo Bale |stadium = Liberty Stadium |location = Swansea |attendance = 20,862 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = w |stack = yes }} Ronaldo Cavani Modric Živković |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 91,864 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = w |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Živkovic Ronaldo Kjær |stadium = bet365 Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 29,230 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = d |stack = yes }} Hummels Gauld Bale Ronaldo |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 91,782 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = w |stack = yes }} Ronaldo Cavani |stadium = St Mary's Stadium |location = Southampton |attendance = 31,930 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = W |stack = yes }} Bale Cavani Živković Pulisic |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 91,832 |referee = Mike Dean |result = w |stack = yes }} Ronaldo Živković Gauld Reus |stadium = Anfield |location = Liverpool |attendance = 52,912 |referee = Martin Atkinson |result = w |stack = yes }} Depoitre |goals2 = Ronaldo Lozano Pulisic Živković Rashford |stadium = John Smith's Stadium |location = Huddersfield |attendance = 24,426 |referee = Lee Mason |result = w |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 92,000 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = w |stack = yes }} 'Results Summary' 'Results by matchday' 'Score overview' EFL Cup Lozano Bale |goals2 = Mason Lloyd |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 70,114 |referee = Graham Scott |result = w |stack = y }} UEFA Champions League Cavani Živković Bale |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester, England |attendance = 91,559 |referee = Ruddy Buquet (France) |result = w |stack = y }} Ronaldo Lozano Reus |stadium = VEB Arena |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) |result = w |stack = y }} |stadium = Estádio do Luz |location = Lisbon, Portugal |attendance = 57,684 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Germany) |result = w |stack = y }} Statistics 'Appearances' 'Top goalscorers' 'Clean sheets' 'Summary' Transfers 'In' *Summer Expenditure: £165,000,000 *Total Expenditure: £165,000,000 'Out' *Summer Income: £67,000,000